


Demigods on a road trip

by Issysolacenovak



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: CAR TRIP, F/M, M/M, Road Trip, monster attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issysolacenovak/pseuds/Issysolacenovak
Summary: Charectors belong to Rick Riorden





	1. Nico battles a one eyed Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Charectors belong to Rick Riorden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sets out on their road trip.

Nico sighed and looked down the hill at all of his friends packing up the car. Jason looked up and waved to him, “Hurry it up Nico! We gotta leave by eight if we're gonna get to California in under the next week!” Nico rolled his eyes and continued to walk, not speeding up in the slightest. Jason groaned and stuffed a pink suitcase in the trunk of the van, “Jeez, Piper! What did you pack in here?” Piper rolled her eyes and got onto her tippy toes to kiss his cheek, “Rocks.” She giggled. Jason raised his eyebrows, and she laughed. Annabeth stepped out of the front seat and started digging through the backseat and saying, “No, no, no…” she mumbled.  
“What's wrong now Annabeth?” Frank asked.  
“I can't find the map!” She said. Frank whistled to get her attention and cocked his head to gesture to the map sticking out of her purse in the front seat. Annabeth’s face reddened, “Thanks.” The others laughed and she stuck out her tongue. Nico finally was a good 20 feet from them and he was dragging his black duffel bag behind him carelessly done the path, not caring when it hit a rock or went through the dirt. He kept his eyes on the ground in front of him, the others shook their head when they saw him. Will smiled and ran over to him, “Hey, Nico! Want some help with your bag?” Will walked next to him as he walked and Nico looked up surprised, “Oh hi. No, I'm all good.” He mumbled.  
Will continued to smile and walked a little faster he then turned so he could face Nico as they walked.  
“You're gonna trip, idiot.” Nico shook his head.  
“No I won't, and that isn't nice.” Will grinned Nico didn't say anything else.  
“Well,” Will said trying to break the silence, “You excited to see Camp Jupiter again?”  
Nico shrugged, “Eh, it's a nice place and everything...but it just doesn't seem like home anymore.”  
Will nodded, “I think that a home isn't a home unless you have a family or someone that loves you there.”  
Nico nodded and smiled a him, “Who's your family then?” Will blushed and shrugged, “All of the campers here. They're like my gigantic family. Chiron like the grandpa, the Apollo and Hecate and Hermes cabins are like my brothers and sisters. The other campers are my cousins, the Satyrs and nymphs are the friendly neighbors. And you, Percy, and Jason are the cool kids from school who live next door and are all brothers. I feel like camp is my home and the campers are my family.”  
Nico nodded, “That seems about right, although it seems creepy that my brother would be the guy I had a crush on for like three years.”  
Will laughed, “He is your cousin.”  
Nico glared at him, “I told you not to judge me when I told you that!” He hissed.  
“Sorry.” Will laughed. Nico suddenly looked into Will’s eyes and Will looked into his. They couldn't break away and continued to walk without even realizing it. His eyes are soooo dreamy and sparkle, like I'm gazing at the sky after it's been showered with glitter, Nico thought.  
His eyes are like pools of melted chocolate. He's so beautiful, why doesn't he believe he's gorgeous? Will asked in his thoughts. They finally broke away when they neared the van and Will tipped over a pile of suitcases.  
“Woah!” Will yelled as he toppled over. Nico stopped for a moment before bursting out laughing. Will glared at him and pushed a orange backpack that said, Team Leo on it off of him. Percy and Jason helped him up. Nico couldn't stop laughing and soon was wiping tears from his eyes.  
“That wasn't funny.” Will scowled.  
“You just fell over a pile of suitcases-haha- I told you! I told you that you were gonna fall! Ha-I was right!” Nico chuckled.  
Will smiled, “Fine. You were right.” He crossed his arms and glared at him jokingly. The others smiled and put the rest of the luggage in the trunk, “Hey, Nico? Can you help me get your bag in?” Jason asked. Nico nodded and helped put his bag in the trunk. Soon they were already to go.  
“Who wants to be my co-pilot?” Annabeth asked as she got behind the wheel.  
“Me! Me! Pick me!” Leo said hopping up and down.  
“Frank? Good idea everyone.” Annabeth said.  
“Okay, that was just rude.” Leo huffed. Everyone laughed and Nico even cracked a smile. Frank got into the car next to Annabeth and she unlocked the van for everyone else to get in. Hazel, Percy, and, Piper Got into the back row of seats. In the next row, Leo and Calypso and Reyna sat down. In the front row Jason got in and then Will. Nico hesitated but sat down next to Will, and Will smiled.  
“Guys?” Annabeth said as they pulled out and began driving.  
“What?” Jason asked speaking for the others.  
“You want some music?” Annabeth asked and turned on the radio.  
They all nodded and Nico groaned, “Nothing country!” He said.  
“You don't like country music?” Will asked.  
“I hate it.” Nico said.  
“Aww man!” Percy whined.  
Nico shrugged and Annabeth changed the station to one playing Light em up by Fall out boy.  
“Oh no!” Hazel shouted.  
“Change it!” Jason yelled.  
“Why?” Annabeth asked.  
Leo suddenly burst out singing along,

My songs know what you did in the dark  
So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire!  
Leo let his hand burst into flames at the last line. The others shook their head but started to sing along as well, except Nico. Nico covers his ears and curled into a ball mumbling, “I hate you all.” 

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire! 

They continued to all sing along until the last line, 

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

In the dark dark  
In the dark dark

When it was over an ad came on and Annabeth turned it down so they wouldn't have to listen to it.  
“So I was thinking we would stop and get some lunch in about an hour, k?” She asked the group. They all nodded and Nico uncurled from ball, “So,” Jason asked, “Should we all play a game to pass the time?” Everyone nodded.  
“Ughh are you guys gonna talk the whole trip?” Nico groaned.  
They all laughed and Will smiled at him, which made him turn away blushing. He looked out the window and saw a man walking his dog, then a bush full of white flowers and big green trees. He shifted in his seat and realized that maybe drinking a bottle of coke before the trip may have been a bad idea.  
“When do we get to the city?” He asked.  
“Maybe twenty to thirty minutes.” Frank said.  
“Are we close to any gas stations?” He asked squeezing his legs together.  
“Not for at least another five miles,” Annabeth said, “Why? Are you hungry?” He shook his head, “Please go faster.” He whined. Will picked up on what was wrong and mouthed an oh.  
“Pull over guys.” He said.  
“No, I can wait.” Nico argued.  
“Well maybe I can't.” Will smirked.  
Nico glared at him, “Seriously?”  
Will cocked his head to one side, “You don't want to get a bladder infection do you?” Nico blushed and Jason laughed.  
“Fine, can you guys stop?” Nico said.  
Annabeth pulled over.  
“Why are we stopping?” Percy asked, he and the others in the back hadn't been paying attention and decided to play a game of I spy.  
“Nico and Will gotta pee.” Jason said opening a magazine and reading about Oprah’s favorite things for this year.  
Leo laughed, “Pee break!”  
Nico rolled his eyes and got out of the car, Will following. Nico went behind a tree and unzipped his pants. When he finished he zipped his pants back up and turned around, he had only taken a step when he heard a branch snap behind him. He stopped and without thinking called out, “Will?” He turned and saw the biggest cyclops he had ever seen.  
“Shit.” He whispered. The cyclops moved towards him and raised his club that had dried blood on it, over Nico's head.  
“Nice, cyclops! Nice bloodthirsty monster!” He backed away from it and let out a yelp and rolled out of the way of the club.  
The monster let out a cry as Nico threw a rock at its face.  
“Will!” He screamed as the monster grabbed him in its giant fist.  
“Will fucking Solace!” He screamed again as it started to squeeze tighter.  
“Shush, son of Hades. I will kill you slower and much more painfully if you don't quiet down.” Nico scowled and looked the creature right in the eye and spat in it.  
The monster was so startled it dropped Nico. Nico rolled to the ground, hitting his head hard, and dove back behind a rock. When he looked up again the monster was shrieking in pain.  
Will and Jason, were attacking the monster. Nico sat up and felt his head leaking blood and his head pounding but opened a crack in the earth and the monster fell through. It screamed all the way down and was soon silenced by Nico sealing the earth again. Nico sank back down to his knees.  
“Nico!” Will shouted and ran to him, he then pulled him into his lap and studied his head. Nico could barely think straight and became delirious. His vision was becoming blurry and he could hear Will saying, “Don't fall asleep, di Angelo! You hear me? If you leave me I'll kill you!”  
Nico only said one thing as he passed out, “I knew you would come and save me, Sunshine. I knew you would find me.” And then he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is light em up by fallout boy


	2. Nico has to much Advil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All charectors belong to Rick Riordan

Nico woke up to see two blonde heads next to him carrying him on there shoulders.  
He looked to his right too quick and his head got a shock of pain. He ground his teeth and waited for his vision to get better. When it finally wasn't blurry he realized that Jason and Will were carrying him back to the van and that he had a bandage wrapped around his head.  
“Was going ong?” He said groggily. They seemed to be relieved when he spoke but still looked worried.  
“Don’t worry, buddy. You’re fine, you just hit your head, and Will patched you up.” Jason assured him. They finally got to the van and the door was opened, Leo stuck his head out and his eyes widened when he saw the two dragging the son of Hades.  
“What happened?” Leo shrieked.  
The others looked towards them and immediately stopped what they were doing to get out.  
“Everything's fine. Leo help us get Nico into the car.” Jason said. Leo nodded and helped heave Nico onto his seat. Everyone sat back down but continued to ask questions and stare at Nico.  
“What happened?” Leo asked again.  
“What's wrong with Nico?” Reyna asked.  
Hazel leaned forward to wipe the fringe out of Nico's eyes, “Are you okay?”  
Nico stared at her dizzily before answering, “I's good. I jus tired…” he said not realizing that he wasn't saying things correctly. Hazel looked to Will who had gotten into the car last.  
“What happened to him?” She hissed.  
“Well I heard him scream my name. And at first I thought he was trying to mess with me but then he continued to scream so I went back to get jason then came and saw he was being attacked by a cyclops. Luckily we defeated it, but Nico hit his head on a rock.” Will said.  
Hazel opened her mouth but Nico beat her to it, “I would never try to mess with you! You're like awesome! I don't think I could live if you ever thought I wasn't trustworthy! I love you so much!” Everyone stared at him in shock and then at Will. Will blushed, “He is on a lot of pain killers, I think they're messing with his head.” Nico suddenly shut his eyes and leaned onto Will. Will could hear the slow breathing of the boy and how warm he was, Nico had fallen asleep.  
“Uhh…” Will said when he noticed the others smug faces.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Nothing. So Annabeth can we go? I'm hungry.” Percy asked. Annabeth turned around in her seat and started the engine and began driving. Nico snuggled closer to Will into the crook of his neck, and Will on instinct wrapped his arm around him and set his chin on the younger boy’s messy locks of hair letting himself fall asleep. Jason noticed the snuggling two and turned to the others, “Guys! Look!” He whispered. The others turned to what he was pointing at and reacted in there own ways. Leo and Percy gasped, Hazel smiled and looked like she was gonna cry, Piper and Calypso smirked, Reyna snapped her pen in half, and Frank’s eyes widened. (Annabeth being a responsible driver didn't look and kept her eyes on the road. Although everyone could tell she was looking in the rear view mirror.)  
“Oh my gods.” Piper said.  
“Aww!” Hazel and Calypso cried.  
“What the…” Frank trailed off.  
“I can't believe Nico is letting someone touch him.” Leo said.  
“Solace just made an enemy.” Reyna growled.  
“What? Why?” Percy asked her.  
“He's taking advantage of the fact that Nico is right now under lots of medication and that he isn't very aware of his surroundings.” Reyna snapped.  
The others realized what she was saying and began glaring at Will as well.  
“I don't like him anymore.” Leo grumbled.  
“I suddenly think he's awful.” Piper agreed.  
“Stupid son of Apollo.” Percy muttered.  
“Guys, I don't think Will is aware that he's snuggling Nico either.” Hazel said.  
Jason didn't answer, neither did anyone else. They all grinned a little bit when Nico started to squirm like he was having a nightmare and Will seemed shuffle closer and squeeze his shoulder.  
“He's not that bad I guess…” Leo said, the others nodded and turned back to there own things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I made it weird at the "Drugged up Nico" part.


	3. A talk with the god of death... I mean dad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a long conversation with the gods. His dad talks about boys with him. Yeah, good day for Nico, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All belongs to Rick Riordan.

Nico screamed as he fell through the air. He couldn't remember why he falling or how he started falling, but he did know that the ground below was coming straight for him. He thought of the shadows and begged them to come towards him. Luckily before anything could happen he found himself in his bedroom. Not the cabin back at camp but the bedroom in his father's home. Everything was exactly like how he left it; a king sized bed with black sheets and Skull pattern comforter. His black walls covered in white spray paint that said things like, “Fuck off” or “I'll die alone and I'll be happy about it”. At his white desk he had journals in a clean pile and pencils strewn all over the other half. The floor had a few dirty black t shirts on the floor, but only had one or two pairs of black skinny jeans. On one wall there were lots of pictures and posters. There was a FOB and P!ATD poster next to each other. There was a poster of his celebrity crush, Robin Lord Taylor. Then a few posters of day of the dead pictures printed onto them. On a shelf next to the door of his room were a few photographs. The first had him and Bianca hugging each other. The next had him and Hazel standing proudly in front of the newly designed Hades cabin. There was one of him, Reyna, and Coach Hedge standing proudly in front of the Athena Parthenos. The next had him with the rest of the seven at the campfire. One had him with Calypso, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Reyna. They had invited him for a girls day thinking that that was what normal gay dudes did. Of course it was a little frustrating to Nico he still had fun with them. The last picture was probably his favorite though, Will and him were both wrapped in a rainbow flag and were at a party for the celebration of gay marriage being allowed in all 50 states at camp half blood. He smiled as he picked up the photo. He then realized that someone was on his bed he turned slowly ready to attack and jumped onto the person.  
“Nico!” The intruder yelled.  
“Dad?” He asked and got off of the man. Hades glared at him before breaking into a smile, “You always were a trouble maker, huh?”  
Nico rolled his eyes, “What do you want dad?”  
“Fine, I just wanted to let you know that sending a cyclops into my domain without asking is very annoying.”  
“It's even more annoying when your father lectures you about how you did whatever you could to save yourself and your friends.” Nico snapped.  
“I see what your saying and I'm trying to get better at this whole father and son thing, okay?” Hades sighed.  
“Got it, can I go now?”  
Hades shrugged, “I guess. But um, one more thing?”  
“What?  
“Sat hi to that Will Solace for me. You two seem to be very close.” Hades smirked. Nico went red and jumped off the bed, “We are not!”  
Hades smiled and pushed him out the door, “I'm expecting someone, you gotta go.” And with that Nico found himself in his cabin, “No! Why can't I just wake up! Ughh!” He groaned.  
“Because then you wouldn't be able to see us.” Someone said from behind him.  
He whirled around with his fists ready.  
“Take it easy, kid!” Hermes said. Nico saw Hermes, Chiron, Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, and Athena standing in his cabin.  
“Ugh, what are you doing in my dreams? Can't I just have a normal dream for once? Maybe one about just Skateboarding or something.” He shouted.  
Hey, it's not like I wanna be here. And this place is a dump, you should clean it up.” Athena snapped.  
“It's not messy, there's only a sweatshirt and a pair of socks on the floor, how is that dirty?” Poseidon asked.  
“Of course you think this is clean.” Athena muttered.  
“Can't we all just get along?” Apollo giggled.  
“No!” Athena and Poseidon yelled at the same time.  
“Well that was unnecessarily rude!” Apollo shrieked.  
“Fight! Fight! Fight!” Ares chanted.  
“This is getting good! Someone get me some popcorn!” Hermes laughed.  
“Ahem!” Nico shouted and they all turned to him, “This is great and everything, watching you all act like a younger Percy Jackson, but what the fuck do you all want?” He yelled.  
“Eww! Don't compare to that child!” Athena scowled.  
“That kids irritating.” Area agreed.  
“Guys he like saved the world twice! Give him some credit!” Hermes said.  
“My son is awesome! Thanks Hermes.” Poseidon said.  
“Yeah, Percy is pretty cool. Although it's awkward sometimes because I'm his best friend but he's not mine.” Apollo joined in.  
“Despite our opinions on Mr. Jackson, we are here to talk to you about how the trip is going. We need to know how close you are to camp Jupiter.” Chiron said.  
“Well, I don't really know, but I think we're almost out of New York, guessing from how long it feels since I fell asleep.” Nico said.  
“Good, make sure to stop at a motel or something. I don't want anyone driving at night.” Chiron said.  
“Okay, sir.” Nico said.  
“See! He's polite! Now if he just got rid of that emo look and a little less attitude he'd be perfect for Annabeth!” Athena smiled.  
“Yeah um that wouldn't work out.” Nico snorted.  
“What? Why?” Athena asked.  
“I'm into dudes.” Nico blushed.  
She looked at him surprised.  
“Well Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, and I already know.” Apollo said.  
“Why do Poseidon and Aphrodite and you know?” Nico asked.  
“Well Percy told Poseidon about a crush that you had on Jackson, and then he told Aphrodite. And Aphrodite and I are like super close and tell each other everything.” Apollo explained.  
Nico scowled, “Goddamit, Percy! Jeez, I tell him one thing and then he decides to out me to the gods for some reason, ugh! I hate that idiot.” He muttered.  
“Yeah, this is getting awkward so, bye.” Area said and snapped his fingers sucking him out of the dream world and into reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if there's anything i should add in or something like that...


	4. Leo messes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets yelled at.   
> Leo gets yelled at.  
> Jason gets yelled at.  
> Everyone get a yelled at!  
> Yay!   
> Conflict!

Will had never been embarrassed in such a way during a dream. Sure, there were the dreams where he was at school in his underwear or the weird dream he had when was seven about seeing his grandma in the shower, but never had he been so humiliated In his own mind. He had just fallen asleep and in the dream he found himself in a marble Corridor covered in paintings of skulls. He walked down the hallway and found him himself in a pitch black room, a figure sat in the middle of the room.  
“Uh, dude? Can you tell me where I am?”  
Will asked. The person stood up and faced him, he clapped his hands the torches on the walls in the room lit up. The light showed that the person was really Nico’s father, Hades.  
“I uh-I mean, lord of the dead dude.” Will stamperd. Hades made a disgusted face, “You're the one who has feelings for my son? But you're so-ugh!” Hades cried.  
Will blushed, “I don't have feelings for Nico.”   
Hades smiled, “Don't worry, I haven't told Nico-yet. And I talked with Aphrodite this evening. And she mentioned that someone had a crush on my son.”  
Will went as red as a tomato, “She could have meant anyone, Nico is really funny, and brave, and smart, and good looking and- “ He stopped when he realized what he had just said, “Oh crud.”   
“You listen to me boy,” Hades said marching towards him, “Stay away from my son. He is on the verge of becoming the most powerful demigod ever known. And if you put love into his head, he won't remember the big priorities in his head.”  
Will stepped back but then felt a surge of bravery and stuck his face next to Hades, “I'm going to ask Nico out, and nothing will stop me, I care about him a lot.”   
Hades made a bunch of shadows and monsters come out from behind him, “If you do, I'll have Nico come live until the underworld and you will be ripped apart by my harpies, got it?” Hades threatened.  
Will sighed, there was no way he could beat a god at anything, but he really cared about Nico. He swallowed some saliva and nodded, “Got it.” He whispered.  
Hades smiled and straightened up.  
“Good, now goodbye Mr. Solace.”

Will woke up shocked at what had just happened. He then became even more shocked when he saw Nico and him snuggling. He jumped away and landed on the floor.  
“Ow!” He complained.  
“You okay, buddy?” Jason asked and helped him pick himself up.  
“Uh, yeah. Fine.” Will stuttered, he then looked over and saw he had woken up Nico. He was opening his eyes and yawning, which made Will yawn.  
“Hey, Death boy.” He said before he could stop himself.  
“Uh hey, did you fall?” He asked.  
“Maybe. But you can't judge me after what you did.” Will smirked.  
“And what exactly did I do?” Nico asked.  
You cuddled with me while I was asleep. Nico went red, “I did not!”  
“I woke up to you with your arms around me.”  
“No I didn't.” Nico crossed his arms.  
“It's fine you were under a bunch of painkillers.”   
“Will, you hugged him back after he hugged you.” Jason smiled, not even looking up from his magazine.  
Will blushed, “I don't remember that happening.”  
Nico smirked and looked into the back.  
Percy and Hazel were listening to music from Percy's phone and a pair of headphones in. Piper and Reyna were in a deep conversation about their favorite Once upon a time character. Leo and Calypso were asleep on each other's shoulders. Annabeth and Frank had switched seats so Annabeth was asleep and Frank had turned cheerleader on the radio as he drove.  
Nico sat forward and leaned towards Frank, “Where are we?”   
“Just passed the border for Pennsylvania.”  
Nico nodded and then noticed the time, “9 o’clock? How? I felt asleep at like noon!” He complained, drawing the attention of the others.  
“You and Will were asleep for like 10 hours, we stopped and got lunch at three but you guys wouldn't wake up.” Reyna said.  
“Sorry.” Will said.  
“Why are you apologizing?” Percy asked.  
“I don't know, sorry.”  
“Anyway!” Nico said, “Some gods visited my dreams.”   
“What happened?” Leo said sitting up and accidentally waking up Calypso.  
“Well Chiron, Apollo, Athena, Hermes, Poseidon, and Ares came to ask me how far we've gotten. And then before that my father talked to me.”  
“What about?” Reyna asked  
“Nothing! Just the cyclops attack.” He said. Will narrowed his eyes, “Really?”   
“Yep.” Nico said.  
Will shrugged, “Okay.”  
“Oh, and they also said to not drive during the night and that we should stop somewhere.” Nico continued.  
“There's a motel on the next exit.” Annabeth said and showed Frank where to go. After a few minutes they pulled into a parking lot.  
“Um, this does not look safe.” Piper whimpered.  
Nico looked out the window to see what she was talking about. It looked like a literal house out of a poltergeist movie or something.  
“Shit.” Nico muttered.  
“Language, di Angelo!” Will scolded.  
“Would you rather me say, aw, snickers?” Nico joked.  
“Actually yes.” Will laughed.  
“But I like to swear!” Nico whined.  
“So? I like to say the word, jointly, but I don't constantly say it.” Will shot back.  
“That's because it would be weird!” Nico yelled.  
“You know, you have a anger issue. I could sign you up for anger management, back at camp.” Will suggested.  
“I don't have an anger issue!” Nico yelled. He blushed realizing he had screamed, “Maybe I can get a little easily pissed, but I don't need counseling.”   
“Nico-”  
“So can you guys get out of the car?” Jason asked. Nico saw that everyone besides him and Will were out of the car. The boys blushed and jumped out.  
They all marched up to the big doors and entered. At the front desk was a skinny man with a goatee, he looked up when the door slammed behind them.  
“Sorry.” Leo said, since he had been the one to let it slam.  
“What can I do for ye’ folks?” He man asked.  
“Um, we need, four rooms.” Frank said after turning and deciding to group Jason, Percy, and Nico in one room. Leo, himself, and Will in another. Piper, Annabeth, and Reyna in the next. And then Hazel and Calypso in another.  
“Yeah, sorry, but we only got two rooms available.” The man said.  
Nico and Annabeth groaned.  
“That's okay, we'll take them.” Frank said. He gave the man money and took the two room keys.   
“What happened to ya, kiddo?” The man asked looking at Nico's bandaged head.  
“I was stabbing a monster and then it threw me against a rock, then I opened a hole in the ground and sucked it down to the underworld.” Nico said.  
The man looked at him like he was crazy.  
“Sorry about him, little Johnny has some issues, he tripped over a rock in our aunt’s garden.” Jason said.  
“Ah, I got a uncle who isn't right in he head too. He tries to strangle me when I'm asleep, it's why I gotta lock him in the back room so he doesn't scare the customers.” They all exchanged a look.  
“So we're gonna go.” Frank said.  
He led them to the Rooms and unlocked one, everyone piled in.  
“What the hell, Jason? Little Johnny?” Nico yelled.  
“It was funny!” Jason laughed. Everyone giggled as Nico glared at him.  
“So girls and boys?” Frank suggested trying to stop Nico from throwing Jason out the window.  
“Why can't I just have my own room, and you guys can share this one?” Nico asked.  
“Because that wouldn't be fair.” Percy Said.  
“Girls and boys it is.” Reyna said.  
Nico scowled, and picked up his stuff so he could follow the boys out to there room.  
“What are you doing?” Leo asked.  
“Picking up my sweatshirt.”   
“No I mean, why are you following us?” Leo asked.  
“Because we agreed on boys and girls, idiot.”  
“Yeah, so you stay here.” Leo said.  
“Excuse me?” Nico asked clenching his fists.  
“Well since you like guys and everything, wouldn't it be a bit awkward when we're all changing and stuff?”  
Nico was practically shaking with rage,  
“I'm pretty sure I can restrain myself from making a move on you guys.” Nico seethed.  
“Yeah, and I know that you aren't a girl or anything but-”  
“Oh I get it, you just think I'm gonna rape you while you're asleep or something, you know what, I give up! Can I bunk with the girls? I don't wanna be in the same room as this homophobic asswhole anymore.” Nico hissed.  
“Yeah that's fine Nico.” Hazel said.  
Leo bit his lip, “I didn't mean it like that, I just-”   
“Please, just stop.” Nico muttered and walked Into the tiny bathroom in the corner. Sadly the walls weren't that thick and the others could hear Nico crying.  
“Why does everyone have to so disgusted by me?” He cried out loud.  
“Oh gods! I made Nico cry!” Leo whimpered.  
“Dude what the hell was that?” Percy yelled.  
“I don't know! I just said it, without even thinking!” Leo cried.  
“Well, I think you guys should go.” Piper said and opened the door. The boys walked out, well except for Will. They turned and saw him opening the door to the bathroom, which Nico had unlocked for him. Nico pulled him in and slammed the door.  
“How did he do that? And when was he coaxing Nico to open the door?” Jason asked.   
Piper shrugged and shut the door in there faces. Hazel stomped over to her bed and sat down angrily.  
“Sometimes Leo can be a real jerk.” She muttered.  
“Yeah.” Piper said and wrapped her arm around Hazel’s shoulder.  
“Well, I guess we should figure out sleeping arrangements.” Reyna said.  
The girls nodded. After ten minutes they finally decided that Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel would share one bed, And Reyna and Calypso would share the next one. Then Nico could sleep on the couch.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Annabeth said and laid down across the bed.  
“Hey! We can't go to bed yet!” Hazel yelled and began jumping on the bed to annoy Annabeth.  
“Why? I'm tired.” Annabeth yawned.  
“It's a sleepover! We have to do something fun!” Hazel said and jumped off the bed.  
“Careful, Hazel!” Reyna said. Hazel ignored her and ran over to her suitcase, she pulled out a board game and two bags of candy.  
“How about some Monopoly and baby reeces peanut butter cups?” She suggested.  
They girls looked at one another before finally agreeing.  
“I think I also got some BBQ chips for a snack earlier but never eat them.” Reyna said and pulled them out of her backpack.  
“That looks opened.” Piper pointed out.  
Reyna opened the bag wider and saw a note, she groaned when she saw who had written it.

“Sorry, Reyna! I got hungry while everyone was asleep, so I helped myself to your food. Jason also warned me not to, so the fact that he didn't tell you either is pretty bad to. Anyway, thanks RaRa! -Leo mcshizzle bad boy

 

Reyna scowled the note and crumpled it into a ball.  
“Gods, Leo!” She yelled and threw the note into the trash can.  
Hazel walked over and peered into the bag, “He ate like half of it! That's why he had orange stuff all over his fingers!” She said. They sighed and began to set up the game board.  
“I call being the tiny hat!” Piper said.  
Hazel and her fought over the hat until Annabeth had to suggest that they be on the same team, they agreed. After a few rounds they quieted down in order to concentrate. When it was Calypso’s team they all hushed to see her move, they then heard whispers and talking coming from the bathroom.  
“They've been in there for a while.” Annabeth said.  
“It's been like thirty minutes.” Reyna agreed.  
“Should we ask if they're okay?” Piper asked.  
“No, they both should get some time to talk things out.” Reyna said.  
After another round they heard the bathroom door unlock, they turned and saw Will with his hand on Nico's back. Nico had puffy eyes, and kept sniffling, but he looked much happier than earlier. They walked over to the door and hugged. Hazel could have sworn she saw Will white in Nico's ear and Nico blushed, but when she looked back Will was already standing in the doorway.  
“Thanks.” Nico said.  
“No problem.” Will smiled. Nico smiled at him and shut the door. He turned around and blushed when he saw the girls looking at him.  
“What?” He asked defensively.  
“Are you okay?” Hazel asked and ran over to him and hold his hand.  
“I'm fine.” Nico said  
“You were crying.” Calypso said.  
“No I wasn't.” He said.  
“Your eyes are all red and puffy.” Piper said.  
“And you keep sniffing.” Reyna added.  
“Allergies.” He crossed his arms as he lied.  
“Then why did we hear sobbing from the bathroom?” Annabeth asked.  
“Uh, the shower sounds like screaming.”  
“You took a shower when Will was in there?” Hazel laughed.  
Nico blushed, “No! Fine I was crying, it's not that big of a deal.”  
“Hey,” Hazel soothed, “It's okay to cry once in awhile, you can't just keep everything in.”   
Nico smiled at her, “When did you get so smart?”   
“I've always been this wise, you just haven't asked for advice.” Hazel giggled.  
“I guess that's true.” He nodded.  
“Now!” Hazel said loudly making Nico back up, “Would you like to be the banker in monopoly?”   
Nico shrugged and sat down with the girls, “This is so much better than spending time with the boys, they're such idiots.”  
“Yeah, but that's why we love them.” Hazel smiled.  
Nico nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about making Leo become a giant dick. I needed a villain. I also don't think Leo really understands what he's saying while he says it.


	5. I won't  let anyone hurt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's upset, so Will comes to help. The boys have a fun move night.  
> Will texts Nico until they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All charectors belong to Rick Riorden.

Will only heard Leo making some excuses about why he had just been a total dick to Nico. He walked behind them all when no one was paying attention and lightly tapped on the door, “Death boy? Can I come in?” He whispered.  
“No.”  
“Please!”  
He heard Nico loudly sigh. Just as he was about to turn away Piper said, “Well, I think you guys should go.” And then Nico opened the door and pulled him in. When he saw Nico he nearly cried himself. He had tears streaming down his face and was wiping his nose on his sleeve.  
He sat down on the tile floor with his knees pulled into his chest and whispered, “I must look like shit.”   
Will sat next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.  
“You look fine. Are you okay?”   
Nico shook his head and cried harder.  
Will pulled him into his chest, “Hey, Hey. It's okay.”  
“No… its not… I *hiccup* knew that not everyone was gonna still see me the same after I came out… but I at least thought my friends would support me.” Nico sobbed.  
“Leo is a asswhole. He's just a moron, and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. This is your life, you shouldn't care about what other people think. And I'll punch him for you.”  
Nico looked up from Will’s chest, “Was it hard coming out?”   
Will smiled, “Well I only came out to my Mom, stepdad, and brothers back home. I haven't really told anyone at camp besides, Lou, Cecil, Austin, Kayla, and you.” Will smiled, “And yeah it was hard to tell them, because I was terrified. But after I did I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and if someone at camp doesn't support me when I get back, that's there problem not mine.”  
Nico sighed, “How are you always so confident? It took me like four years to tell someone that I liked a boy, and that was only because I was forced to say it by a freaking god!”  
“I'm not always confident, no one is.”  
“Yeah…” Nico trailed off.  
“I won't let anyone hurt you.” Will said   
“Why?”  
“Because I care about you.” Will said before he could stop himself. Nico froze, “What?” He whispered.  
“I mean-you know-I… um… oh, screw it!” Will said. He cupped Nico's cheek and leaned down to Nico's face, he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. For a moment Nico stiffened and Will thought he had ruined everything, but soon Nico was kissing him back. Will moved his hands around Nico's waist and Nico moved his arms so he could have them around Will’s neck. They finally pulled away for air and were breathing heavily, “Uh…” Nico said.  
“Wow…just wow…” Will sighed.  
“Did we… did we just-”   
“Yep!” Will giggled.  
“Gods, you're such a dork.” Nico muttered.  
“A dork that was kissed by Nico di Angelo!” He whisper shouted.  
“Shh! The girls are out there!” Nico whispered.  
“Fine.” Will crossed his arms.  
“So, are you gonna ask me out or what?” Nico asked.  
“Why can't you ask me?” Will shot back.  
“You kissed me.”  
“That's true,” Will said and then got onto his knees (They were still on the ground so Nico was criss cross applesauce.) he then took Nico's hands, “Nico di Angelo, will you please do me the great honor of going on a date with me?”  
Nico pretended to think about it and then nodded, “If it's such an honor to go on a date with me.” He joked.  
“How about tomorrow we suggest stopping at a mall or a cafe or something, and then go off on our own to have our date?” Will suggested.  
“That sounds great.” Nico smiled.  
“You ready to get out of here? I still gotta go and look for the boy's room.” Will asked standing up and then grabbed Nico's hands and pulled him up.  
“I guess.” Nico sighed.  
Will smiled and kissed him once more before wiping the tears from his face.  
Nico grinned and unlocked the door, Will put his hand on his back.  
They walked over to the door and he hugged Nico and then whispered into his ear, “Bye, cutie.” Will saw the blush spread on Nico's face and smiled.  
“Thanks.” Nico smiled back.  
“No problem.” Will said. The door shut and Will walked down the hallway looking for the number 7. At last he found it and no clef on the door, it was opened by Jason.  
“Hey, Will!” He said and pulled him inside.  
The room was already messy, in just the hour that they had all been there.  
“Where's the other guys?” Will asked.  
“Percy's in the shower, Frank is right there,” he said pointing from the bathroom to a sleeping cat on one of the beds, “And Leo is getting some snacks from the vending machines downstairs for our movie.”   
Will nodded, “What movie?”   
“We don't know yet, but it'll be fun.” Jason said.  
“Cool. So uh when will Leo be back? I promised a certain son of Hades I would punch him in the face.”  
Jason narrowed his eyes, “I thought you didn't like violence.”   
Will shrugged, “If I have to use it to protect the ones I love then it's okay, and I just held Nico while he sobbed into my shoulder for thirty minutes. I think Valdez needs a punch or two.”   
Jason raised his eyebrows, “You held him?”   
“Well he was crying, was I just supposed to stand there and watch him?”   
“No, it's good that you comforted him.” Jason corrected himself, “It's just that he usually doesn't like touching.”   
Will shrugged, “You just got to be able to get past his stubbornness and see the little angel under all the darkness.”   
“You think Nico's an angel?” A voice asked. The boys jumped and turned to see Percy coming out of the bathroom with wet hair.  
“Uh, yeah,” Will said, “He's pretty sweet when he tries.”  
“I think you have him confused with someone else.” Jason   
“Nah, he's a sweetheart.”   
“Do you like have a crush on him or something?” Percy asked.  
“Of course not!” Will blushed.  
“Sorry!” Percy said and put his hands up with a smirk.  
“It's fine.” Will shrugged. At that exact moment Leo came in with bags of candy and chips under his arms.  
“So I couldn't find any gummy worms, Percy-” Leo started before noticing Will.  
Will glared at him and rolled up his sleeves, “Come here Leo. I'm not gonna hurt you.”   
Leo backed up, “Then why are you cracking your knuckles?”  
“Oh, I meant I wasn't gonna hurt you bad. I'll just maybe, punch you a few times and then curse you to speak in rhymes.” Will said with his everlasting smile.  
Leo gulped, “Uh, Jason? Percy? Little help?” Jason and Percy grabbed Will’s shoulders and told him to calm down.   
“Fine! Fine! I'm calm!” Will shouted.  
The boys let go of him and Percy gently patted Will on the shoulder.   
“So I know I acted like an ass and I'm sorry.” Leo said  
“Save it, it's not me you owe an apology to.” Will scowled.  
“I-” Leo started but stopped and looked at his shoes.  
“Come on guys, let's pick a movie.” Percy smiled and brought out three dvds.  
“I got the little mermaid, aquaman, and dolphin tales.”  
“Why is it all so underwater themed? Jason asked.  
“Do I really need to answer that?” Percy grinned, Will laughed and received a grin from Percy and a scowl from Jason.  
“I like the little mermaid the most.” Will shrugged.  
“Wait, seriously?” Percy asked, “That's the joke option I put in.”   
Will crossed his arms and frowned, “What’s wrong with the little mermaid?”   
“Nothing, I just didn't pick you as a Disney dude.” Percy grinned.  
“I love Disney! When I went to Disney world with my family I got my picture with every single character, my mom had to literally drag me out of the park.” Will smiled. The boys smiled at him and shrugged, “Why not? It's a fun movie!” Jason said and jumped onto the couch.  
Percy followed after him onto the bed waking up Frank.  
“What the-?” Frank mumbled as he turned back into a human.  
“Hey buddy! We're watching the little mermaid, so get comfy.” Percy said.  
Frank Nodded confused before turning into a bulldog and snuggling into a pillow to watch. Leo sat on the couch next to Jason and began to eat a bag of gummy worms. Will smiled and was about to sit down on the floor when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from Nico,   
Meet me by the elevator in the next twenty seconds.  
Will rolled his eyes and turned to the boys, “Hey uh, I'll be right back.” He said and walked over to the door.  
“Where are you going?” Leo asked.  
“I forgot my jacket in the car and I am getting kinda cold, don't worry though! I'll be right back!” And with that he headed out to the elevators. When he got there he saw a young Italian emo teenager that was leaning against a wall.  
“Hey there, cutie.” Will chirped.  
The boy turned to him and smiled, “Hey, Sunshine.”   
“Already giving me a nickname?”   
“Yeah, and I did not approve of you calling me cutie.” Nico argued.  
“But you are cute, what else could I call you?”   
“How about me name? It's Nico.” Nico laughed.  
“How about I call you sexy?” Will smirked as he leaned down and kissed him on the nose.  
Nico blushed, “That's even worse. Never call me that.”  
“Too late, now, what did you need?” Will grinned.  
“Eh, I just wanted to get away from the girls and see you.” Nico chirped.  
Will smiled and scooched closer, “Am I that awesome that you couldn't wait until morning?”   
Nico leaned in closer, “Nope, you're just a good distraction from my crazy sister.” Nico teased.  
Will pretended to pout, “Well I wanted to see you.”  
Nico laughed, “I kinda wanted to see you to.” He then leaned forward and kissed Will on the cheek.  
“What are you guys doing?” Will smiled.  
“Playing monopoly.”  
“The guys are watching the little mermaid.” Will said.  
“Percy is literally obsessed with hat movie.” Nico laughed.  
“It's a good movie!” Will insisted.  
“Under the sea! Down where it's wetter! Down where it's better! Take it from me!” Will sang.  
“Gods! Stop it!” Nico yelled and pushed him jokingly.  
“Wow, you're already abusing me and we've only been dating for an hour.”  
“Did you expect special treatment?” Nico asked.  
“A little.”   
“Well, you were mistaken.”  
Will sighed, “I'm gonna have to go back. I shouldn't be taking this long to get a jacket.”  
Nico groaned, “Okay, but don't stay up too late, I wanna be able to spend time with you tomorrow.”   
Will grinned and pecked him on the lips before walking down the hall. He heard Nico go into his room behind him as he opened the door to his room.  
“Dude, you sure took a while!” Percy shouted from the bed.  
“Sorry.” Will said and sat on the floor.  
“Where's your jacket?” Leo asked.  
Will froze for a moment before relaxing and breathing out, “I forgot that I actually left it at camp, and that I only had my pink one.”   
“Why didn't you get your pink one?” Jason asked raising his eyebrows.  
“It didn't occur to me.”   
The boys clearly didn't buy it but returned to the movie anyway. Only an hour into their movie watching they had all fallen asleep. Will was still awake however and suddenly felt his phone buzz.  
N:How's your movie?   
He grinned when he saw it was Nico who had texted.  
W:Good, everyone else fell asleep though   
N:So is it super boring?  
W: no it's fun stealing Percy's candy. What r u guys up to?  
N: the girls are doing makeovers and I'm on the couch  
W: sounds fun, want me to come over?  
N: want to?  
W: I do, but the dudes might wake up and wonder where I went…  
N: yeah, I'm going to bed. Night, Sunshine   
W: night sexy  
N: DON'T CALL ME THAT   
W:but I wanna  
N: WILL!  
W:fine, goodnight cutie pie  
N: ugh, night  
W: (;  
Will put his phone on the floor next to him and pulled his blankets around him and fell asleep.


	6. Morning Curls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All charectors belong to Rick Riorden

Nico sat up and stretched out his legs.  
He sighed and rubbed his eyes, when he finally took in his surroundings he almost laughed. Annabeth and Piper were stretched across the bed, Hazel was in a ball at the end of the bed. Calypso was on the floor and Reyna was splayed on the bed upside down. Nico stood up and walked to the bathroom, stepping over clothes, candy wrappers, Calypso, and pillows on the floor. He shut the door behind him and hopped into the shower.  
When he emerged soaking wet he realized he had left his hairdryer and straightener at camp. He started to panic, he hated his naturally wavyish curly hair and had never gone a day without straightening it. He looked in the mirror and saw the tips of his hair beginning to curl. He opened the door a crack and looked out, the girls were starting to wake up.  
“Shit.” He breathed and slammed the door. He looked in all of the cabinets before sitting down on the floor and groaning.  
“Nico, you okay?” Hazel asked through the door.  
“Ughh.” Nico responded.  
“What's wrong?” He heard Annabeth ask Hazel.  
“Something's wrong with Nico.” Hazel answers.  
“Nico? You all good?” Annabeth called in.  
“No!” He groaned.  
“Are you having stomach issues?” He heard Reyna ask.  
“Ew, no! I'm not sick! Do you guys have a hair straightener by any chance?” Nico groaned.  
“Wait-what do you need a straightener for?” Hazel asked.  
“I just need it!” Nico yelled.  
“Open the door, Nico.”   
“No!”  
“Open it, otherwise I'm gonna go through your phone which you stupidly forgot on the couch.” Hazel taunted.  
Nico loudly groaned and opened the door a crack so they could only see his hand.  
“Can I have the straightener now?” Nico grumbled. Hazel shook her head and pushed the door all the way open.  
The girl’s eyes widened when they saw his wavy dark hair.  
“I know it's bad, okay! Can someone give me a hat?” He asked and pushed through them.  
“I have a orange Camp Half Blood beanie.” Annabeth said and threw it to him. Nico eagerly shoved it on before turning to the girls, “Not one word about this.” He commanded.  
“I'm confused, since when is your hair wavy and curly?”Piper asked.  
Nico scowled, “Since forever.” He growled as he packed up all of his things into a tiny backpack.  
“So you've been hiding those curls from us for five years?” Annabeth cried.  
“I guess, but it's not really your business anyways.” Nico muttered.  
“Why did you hide it?” Hazel asked.  
Nico sighed and set his bag on the couch, “Are you guys gonna interrogate me?”  
“Yes, now spill!” Piper said.  
Nico rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and legs as he sat down on the couch, “look, it's embarrassing that I use products in my hair and straighten it. I didn't want anyone to know about it, so can we pretend that you didn't see this?”  
The girls smiled caringly and sat down next to him.  
“We won't tell. But I wanna know what shampoo you use, it's so soft looking!” Annabeth smiled and reached forward to touch a curl that stuck out. Nico swatted her hand away and rearranged the hat to cover his hair. The girls stood up and began to pack up their stuff but were stopped by the Pokémon theme song going off.  
“What the?” Hazel started.  
Nico jumped up and grabbed his phone off the table and then silenced his phone. The music stopped and he checked his phone, it was a message from Will.  
W: we're leaving at 9 be sure 2 be ready cutie pie!  
Nico smiled at the message and slid the phone into his pocket.  
“The boys said we're leaving at nine, so we have like 20 minutes.” Nico announced. The girl’s eyes widened and they ran to pack their things up. Long story short, if was a hectic morning for Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watxhed few dan and Phil videos and got inspired from Dan's hobbit hair. Plus I was bored.


	7. Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All charectors belong to Rick Riorden

Nico stepped into the hall after Piper.  
“Come on, Reyna! We're leaving!” Hazel called as she exited the room as well.  
Reyna hurried out behind her.  
“So everyone excited to drive to Indiana?” Piper asked.  
“I'm more excited to get some rest on the drive.” Nico yawned.  
“Seriously? You barely stayed awake till twelve last night, we all stayed up till three! We're not that tired!” Hazel cheered.  
“Whatever.” Nico muttered and stepped onto the elevator.  
“Did you just whatever me?” Hazel cried.  
Nico rolled his eyes, and Hazel looked like she was going to blow a fuse.  
“Nico! You are acting like uh, like uh…” Hazel trailed off, not quite able to figure out the insult.  
“A teenager.” Piper gasped.  
“I am a teenager.” Nico said. The others exchanged looks before hopping onto the elevator.  
“Nico, is something wrong?” Annabeth asked.  
“I'm totally fine.” Nico yawned.  
The doors of the elevator opened before the girls could say anymore. Nico walked out and practically ran over to Will.  
The boys came over to say good morning to the girls and help them with there bags. Will and Nico sat down at a bench and began talking quietly to each other.  
“Something is up with Nico.” Hazel told the boys.  
“What do you mean?” Jason asked looking over to Nico worried.  
“He's acting really moody.” Piper said.  
“That's weird, Will's been acting odd too.” Frank stated.  
“What's he been doing?” Calypso asked, startling Percy who hadn't seen her come up behind him.  
“Woah! Calypso!” Percy shrieked before tripping on the carpet. He fell into Jason, who caught him who stumbled into Leo who bumped into Hazel who steadied herself by grabbing a suitcase which knocked over Calypso's suitcase which fell into a small table near the bench which Nico and Will were sitting at, which pushed Nico onto Will’s lap. Nico went red and pushed himself off, resulting in him falling onto the floor.  
“Ow!” He whined and rubbed the back of his bandaged head.  
“Nico!” Will said and got onto his hands and knees, “Are you okay?”   
Nico grunted and sat up, “A little bit of my pride just died.”   
Leo laughed, “That rhymed!”  
Nico shot him a glare, and Will smiled and stood up and reached his hand out to pull Nico off the floor. Nico took it.  
“Thanks.”  
Will smiled, “You're welcome, Sex-” he turned bright red, “I mean Nico! I mean Nico!” He waved his hands in front of his face. Percy, Hazel, Calypso, and Leo were smiling. Jason, Annabeth, and Reyna were narrowing their eyes, while Frank and Piper stared at him in shock. Nico’s face had a slight blush as he spoke, “You're an idiot, Solace.”   
Will seemed to relax and let a smile out, “Yeah, I guess I am.” He chuckled. He finally noticed the looks from the others and went red again, “I-I think I'm going to get in the wa-car! I'm gonna go to the car!” He stumbled over his words. He ran out of the building.  
“Uh, I have the keys.” Frank called after him and brought them out of his pocket.  
Percy turned to the girls, “That's how he's been acting weird. Last night he disappeared, and when he came back he totally lied and said he was getting his jacket! He had no jacket!”  
Frank nodded, “And he kept on checking his phone throughout the movie.”  
The girl's mouths opened in surprise, “When exactly did he leave?” Annabeth asked.  
“I don't know, around 10:30.” Jason shrugged. The girls all started smiling like crazy. (Reyna scowled.)  
“Nico left at around them too, saying he was going to go look for something, but he never said what and didn't come back with anything we could see.” Hazel said.  
“Do you think they were seeing each other?” Frank asked.  
“Maybe, but we should try to keep a close eye on those two.” Piper whispered. Nico came up to the them and asked, “What the hell are you all doing?”  
“Nothing.” Hazel said, giving him the worst poker face.  
“Whatever, can you guys hurry up? Will’s just waiting by the car, and staring at me through the glass. It's starting to freak me out.” Nico said and cocked his head toward the window.The others nodded and hurried out with Nico trailing behind them.  
They reached the car and saw Will hopping up and down.  
“What are you doing?” Nico asked, a smirk across his face.   
“It's cold! I'm trying to get myself to heat up, and get my blood flowing.” Will said not stopping his jumping.  
“You're such a dork.” Nico laughed.  
“You're mean.” Will said and stuck his tongue out at him.  
“Stop bickering, you two.” Jason groaned and took the keys from Frank to open the car.  
“Can I sit next to Percy this time?” Annabeth asked.  
“Can I sit next to Piper?” Hazel asked.  
“New sitting arrangements!” Piper squealed. Everyone groaned as they waited for Piper and Annabeth to make the new seating arrangements.  
After ten minutes they finally came up with the chart.  
“Okay!” Piper announced, “Frank, Hazel, and I are in the back. Percy, Annabeth, and Reyna are in the middle. Then we have Leo, Jason, and Calypso. And Will and Nico in the front.”   
“Wait, can you guys drive?” Annabeth asked Will and Nico.  
“Uh…” Nico trailed off, “I never really got the chance to learn.”  
“I can drive, it's fine.” Will smiled and got into the car.  
“Although I did fail my test three times, so…” Everyone froze in their seats, and Will locked the doors and buckled his seatbelt.  
“Let's get this show on the road!” He said and slammed his foot on the gas.  
They zoomed out of the parking lot, everyone grabbed each other's hands and Nico, who was not sitting next to anyone had to grab onto his chair and the handle above him.  
“Where did you learn to drive?!” He screamed.  
“Uh, my dad actually taught me!” Will yelled back.  
“He doesn't drive an actual car! No offense Will, but you're dad is the most idiotic god!” Nico shouted.  
“Eh, he's still pretty cool though!”  
He turned onto a exit and everyone fell into each other. Nico yelped and grabbed Will’s thigh to steady himself. Will slowed down a bit and looked down to Nico’s hand. The others exchanged looks, and Jason cleared his threat. Nico looked back at them and saw what they were staring at, he quickly removed his hand his entire face red. Will was red as well and focused on the road not daring to look at Nico. Nico turned to look out the window and plugged his earbuds in. Soon he was asleep and had Demons by Imagine dragons playing as loud as he could to block out the embarrassment he had just gone through.

Will was starting to worry about Nico, he hadn't moved out of the fetal position since he had jerked his hand away. He could feel the disapproving eyes of everyone on him, especially the glares coming from Jason, Reyna, Hazel, and Percy. It had been at least two hours.  
“You gonna tell us what just happened?” Percy asked.  
“What are you talking about?” Will muttered.  
“You were literally about to call him sexy back there and he just groped you.” Leo shouted.  
“Nuh uh.” Will blushed.  
“You don't need to lie Will, we all know you like him and he likes you.” Annabeth said.  
“I-I…” Will stutterd.  
“Come on, just ask him out already!” Piper called.  
“I am trying to focus on driving right now, okay? It's already super hard, and I don't need you guys pressuring me into asking the boy I love out!” Will snapped. He paled when he realized what had just come out of his mouth.  
“Love?” Someone whispered.  
Will turned his head to the side and saw Nico stir. Nico didn't look at him nor move he just asked again, “Love?”   
Will slowed down and pulled over, he set his head onto the steering wheel and sighed, “Can you guys get out for a moment?” He croaked.  
He looked up and saw the others already opening the door. They all exited and Will turned to Nico.  
“So are you angry?” He asked.  
Nico finally turned to him, “About what?”   
“That I just told them I liked you.”   
“They don't know that we're dating though.” Nico pointed out.  
“Can we tell them?” Will asked quietly.  
“You want to?” Nico asked.  
“I thought you didn't because you were scared of people seeing you with a boy.” Will smiled.  
“I thought you were worried about people finding out you were gay.” Nico smiled.  
Will sighed, “So how do you wanna tell them?” Nico went silent before saying, “Wanna make it dramatic? I have an idea.”   
Will shrugged, “Okay.”  
Nico glances out the window and saw them all looking at them, “Good, now, I'm gonna fake cry and then you're gonna kiss me, okay?”   
Will smiled, “You're evil to your friends you know that?”   
Nico nodded before putting his hands up to his mouth dramatically, and then one hand over his nose he pulled out a nose hair when no one could see, and his eyes filled with tears. They ran down his face and made him look like he was sobbing.  
“You're a good actor.” Will said and leaned in, he Nico's cheeks and pulled him towards him. Their lips connected and Nico ran his fingers through Will’s hair. They finally came up for air when Nico's beanie slipped off.  
“Aww, you have little curls!” Will chirped and played with them. Nico swatted at his hand, “Stop it!”   
“But it's so cute!” Will grinned.  
Nico sighed, “You're cute.”   
Will grabbed his shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes, “I know.”  
Nico laughed and pecked him on the lips again before saying, “Just for the record, I love you.”  
Will froze, “Really? You really mean it?”   
Nico smirked, “Yes, now are you gonna say it back?”   
Will nodded eagerly, “I love you, I love you! I love Nico di Angelo! I love the ghost king!”   
Nico glared at him playfully, “This is definitely the weirdest car trip I've ever been on.”  
“You've never been on another car trip.” Will said.  
“You know what I mean-” Nico started but was interrupted by a tapping on the window. Nico looked up to see Frank knocking on the glass, and in the background everyone was jumping up and down, Leo and was giving Calypso some money, Reyna was scowling at Will, and Jason and Percy were crying into each other's shoulders.  
Nico rolled down the window, “What's up, Frank?”  
“Did you two just kiss?” He squeaked.  
“Yes Frank, yes we did, I just kissed Nico di Angelo.” Will said proudly.  
Nico rolled his eyes, “Wait what are you doing, Will?”   
Will unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car he ran over to a tree stump and climbed onto it. He then shouted, “Nico di Angelo is my boyfriend!” He then did a little dance and skipped back to the car.  
“Did you seriously just do that?” Nico grumbled.  
“Yep.”  
Nick sighed and stuck his head out the window, “Get in the car! We're leaving! If you're not in the car, in the next twenty seconds we're leaving you!”  
The others sprinted to the car and jumped in. Will took off once everyone was buckled.   
“So is it official?” Jason asked.  
“Is what official?” Nico asked.  
“Solangelo!” Jason squeaked.  
“Ugh.” Nico groaned.  
Will smiled at him, “Well I did just kiss him and I just shouted Nico di Angelo is my boyfriend and we said we loved each other, but you know! I could be wrong!”  
He said sarcastically.  
“Yes, Jason. I'm dating this lunatic.” Nico sighed. Jason grinned, “Yay!” He screeched. 

The rest of the car ride was very loud, due to Jason telling everyone how he knew that Nico and Will were perfect for each other and the wedding he had already planned for them.


	8. Best little brother I could ever hope for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will isn't the WORST driver ever. Jason and Nico have a moment cut short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is green light, by lorde.

Even though Nico finally was dating the boy he'd been in love with for months, he felt like he was gonna punch the son of Apollo.  
“WILL! Slow down!” Nico shouted over the wind. It was past ten o’clock, and Nico literally thought that they were gonna die in the next minute or two.  
“What?” Will asked calmly.  
“Gods! You're gonna kill us!” Nico shouted. At that exact moment a bunny hopped in front of the car.  
“Bunny!” Hazel shouted from the back of the car. Will swerved out of the way and drove straight into a corn field.  
“Ahhhh!”  
Percy and Jason hugged each other in the back, Leo nocked his head against the back of Nico’s seat and nearly passed out. Annabeth, Piper and Calypso grabbed each other's hands. Frank and Hazel bounced around in their seats, and Reyna grabbed the handle tight. Nico had nowhere to go but out his open window or Will's lap. He chose the one that wouldn't kill him. He should have put his seatbelt on. Why? Why did I not put my seatbelt on when I knew Will was driving? He thought to himself. Will held Nico's torso in his lap (So the boy wouldn't fly through the front window) as he slammed on the brakes the brakes. They finally stopped, everything was quiet except for the heavy breathing, Leo's moans of pain, and Nico's whimpers.  
“Sorry guys.” Will finally said.  
“How did you even get your license?” Annabeth asked, sounding exasperated.  
“Uhh…” Will trailed off.  
Nico sat up, “You don't have your license!” He shouted.  
“Yes I do! It's just a learner’s permit…”  
“Dammit Will.” Nico groaned and leaned back in his seat.  
“Not that you two arguing like an old married couple isn't adorable, but I've got a bloody nose.” Leo pointed out from behind the two.  
“Oh gods! Sorry Leo!” Will frantically hopped out of the car and walked around the front to get to Leo, he opened the door before grabbed Leo's face and studying it.  
“It's broken.” Will announced.  
“How do you know for sure?” Calypso asked, moving up from the back seats to put a hand on Leo's shoulder.  
“I'm a doctor.” Will stated.  
“No your not!” Nico commented from the front.  
“Well I think I'd be able to know if his nose is broken that a pretty standard thing to know for a med student!” Will yelled back.  
Nico huffed from the front before pulling out his phone.  
“I can place it back for you, it's gonna be a light sting.” Will lied, turning back to Leo.  
“Uh okay, sure.” Leo shrugged and wiped down of the blood on his sleeve. Will put his hand on the small boy’s nose,  
“Okay, one, two..” 

Nico pulled out his phone, not caring about what was going on in the back. It has been three days since they told their friends they were dating and their first date. It had been fun, if you count going to a dirty arcade full of little kids and their parents fun. Not to mention the fact that all of their friends were there. 

Nico sighed and opened up his past text messages. He stopped at Michell. After Mitchell began dating Austin and Nico would hang out with Will and his friends they grew close. Lou Ellen, Cecil, Kayla, Austin, Mitchell, Will, and the Stolls were the only other campers that Nico texted or hung out with. Mitchell was kind of his go to guy when he was bored and Will was at the infirmary or when he had to go back for the school year. He looked at the previous texts from the night after the date, when everyone was asleep except for him and Percy who was driving next to him.  
N: Hey.  
N: I'm bored.  
It took Mitchell five minutes to reply,  
M: whats up  
N: Well, i think you're going to be proud of me.  
N: Will and I just went on a date.  
M: OMG!  
M this is craZy!  
M: THIS IS AWESOME!  
N: I know, I've never been so happy!  
M: aww, neeks! im so proud of you!  
N: Thanks, Mitchell.  
M: no prob  
N: Percy's looking at me weird because I am giggling like a weirdo, gotta run. Bye, M!  
M: l8r  
N: What?  
M: *sigh  
M: it means: Later  
N: Oh.  
N: L8r, then.  
M: l8r

Nico smirked before covering his ears with a scowl. Leo had let out a howl in the backseat.  
“Poseidon's underpants! Leo!” Jason shouted.  
“I think my eardrums just exploded! Somebody say something!” Percy yelled.  
“Shut up, kelp head.” Annabeth muttered.  
“I heard that!” Percy scowled.  
“Good, that means you're not deaf.” Jason commented.  
“Guys! Can we just continue driving? I'm exhausted and we need to get going. This bickering is slowing us down.” Hazel said before she fell asleep leaning against the window. The others exchanged looks before sighing and agreeing.  
“New seating arrangements, Will is not allowed to drive again.” Nico said, turning around to join the conversation.  
“Okay, I got this!” Annabeth said. After five minutes she showed the other a diagram of the car, each seat had a name for each person and a little doodle of them.  
“Okay, Jason is driving, Nico is next to him. Behind them is Frank, Percy, and Hazel. Since we can't remove Hazel from her spot,” Annabeth said, gesturing to Hazel. Who was snoring peacefully, “Then we have Piper, and Calypso, and Me. And in the very back is Leo, Reyna, and Will.”  
Everyone was too tired to argue and sat down in their spots.  
“Next stop, Denver Colorado!” Jason shouted to everyone.  
“We are stopping at a motel as soon as we see one, we're still in Dodge city!” Nico told him. Jason frowned but proceeded to drive them out of the corn field. They stopped once they got back on the actual street, Jason, Percy, and Nico had to pull the remaining corn husks off the car because everyone else was asleep. Jason accidentally hit Nico in the head with a cob after a bit, resulting in Nico shoving a corn husk down his shirt. Once they were back in the car Percy passed out. Jason turned to Nico and gave him a begging look.  
“Okay, I'll drive . Wouldn't want you to crash.” Nico said, and turned on the radio, they kept it low and hummed along to green Light, it was peaceful when everyone was asleep.  
“I love you Nico, you're like the best little brother I could ever hope for.” Jason said, breaking the silence between them.  
“I love you too.” Nico said after a moment. He looked over at Jason and realized he was asleep, he had paused too long for the blonde to hear him. Nico smiled and looked back at the road, singing along to the song, 

But I hear sounds in my mind

 

Brand new sounds in my mind

 

But honey I'll be seein' you, ever, I go

 

But honey I'll be seein' you down every road

 

I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit shorter then the others. And I know that Nico shouldn't be driving...but-whatever, it's my story and I guess the police don't have to know...


	9. The fuzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demigods have to deal with the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got pulled over the other day with my mom, decided to put that in.

Nico was pretty sure that he was gonna pass out and end up crashing the car.  
"Thank gods, gas station." He said to himself. Everyone else was asleep, it was now about midnight and the motel was still about 12 miles away.  
"Can I get a Pepsi?" Someone asked from the back, startling Nico so he ended up going into the other lane and almost hitting a bus. Nico, thankfully, was able to steer out of the way and back into the right lane. Everyone seemed to be awake by now.  
"Sorry!" Percy said when Nico finally pulled over to the side of the road.  
"Can you please, give me a warning next time?" Nico groaned. The others were now wide awake and seemed to be terrified.  
"Uh oh." Will mutterd, looking out the back window.  
"What now?" Jason asked. He was answered by a siren, and the car being surrounded by flashing lights.  
"Noooo." Nico groaned, setting his head on the steerin wheel.  
"Quickly, change seats with me, Nico!" Jason hissed. They both undid their seatbelts and Jason had his leg on Nico's side, just as a man tapped on the window.  
"I don't have a license!" He hissed to the others before rolling down the window.  
"Hello there, officer." Nico said calmly.  
"Yeah, license?" The cop asked, not even looking at Nico.  
"Yeah, um about that-" Nico began before Jason cleared his throat, "Nico, here."  
And handed him his own. Nico glanced at Hazel and could tell by the concentration on her face that she was bending the mist to cover the ID.  
"You look awfully young..." The officer finally said as he looked at the piece of plastic that basically decided the demigod's fate.  
"Thank you?" Nico asked.  
"How old are you?" The man asked, looking down at the card to test Nico.  
"Uh, 18." He guessed. The officer nodded,  
"And where do you live?"  
"New York..."  
"And-" th officer began but was cut off by Annabeth, "Can you please tell us why you pulled us over, and not intaragate  
my friend?"  
The cop looked startled for a moment before answering, "You guys were swerving around, I now have suspicion that you might have alcohol or stimulants of some type."  
Annabeth sat back in her seat, seemingly okay with the answer.  
"So, what are you doing here in Kansas? It's a long way from New York."  
"Road trip." Nico said.  
"You all know each other?" He asked.  
"Um, yeah." Jason began picking at a hole in his jeans.  
"Can I just ask you too step out of the car?" He asked Nico.  
Nico sighed before opening his door and climbing out.  
"I'm just tired officer, we were gonna head to a motel."  
"Mhm, can you please walk in a straight line over to me?"  
Nico did so and then walked back to his car.  
"There, good?" He tapped his foot.  
"Okay..." The officer mumbled and then pulled out a flash light, he shown it in Nico's eyes making him follow it before asking Nico to breath in his face.  
"I guess your clean. I think you should trade seats with one of your buddies though." He said before geeting back into his patrol car and driving away.  
Nico got back into the car and leaned back in his seat.  
"Okay, I totally thought that dude was gonna be a monster or somthing." Percy said. Nico looked at him theough the rear view mirror, "Me too."  
Percy seemed happy with that and then leaned onto Hazel to sleep. Percy was lucky that Nico considered him one of Hazel's friends. Otherwise he would have raised the dead on the son of Posiden for touchingly his sister.  
"I'll drive!" Reyna finally said breaking the scilence. Nico and her traded seats before Nico finally drifted off to sleep, leaning his on Will's shoulder. Will smiled at his sleeping boyfriend before closin his eyes next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I couldn't go without a Solangelo moment so I had to put that in.


	10. Nico gets a warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a long talk with a goddes, in Percy's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was not fun writing. Just-yeah...

He was back. He was back in hell. No – literal hell. No – scratch that he was looking down into a pit. He swore he could see eyes staring back at him. He let out a yelp as a hand shot out of the pit, and wrap it's rough and scaly hands around his ankle. He was suddenly yanked forward, he reached out to grab anything, anything at all to stop him from being dragged back into the pit.   
The pit that was Tartarus. Before he knew it, hands were all over him. He hated the feeling of them, they were in his hair, under Before he knew it, hands were all over him, under his shirt, and grabbing his arms and legs.  
He pried them off from anywhere or you could, when he finally was able to he realize that those are the only things keeping him from being able to fall freely into the pit. And so, he fell. It felt like hours, but he screamed the whole way down. His throat burning, and his teeth rattled from the screaming.  
finally he hit the ground with a loud finally he hit the ground with a loud thump. Of course it was excruciatingly painful, but it still was not as bad as he expected it to be. He ground as he got to his knees, He ground as he got to his knees,he then realize that he had blood dripping down his face from the fall. he was forced to blink The tears and blood from his eyes so we could see where he was. he froze when his sight was clear.   
He knew where he was in that stupid fucking jar.  
“No, no, no, I escaped from here. I was rescued. I–I–I'm back? I'm back in Tartarus?” Tears began to leak out of his eyes, without him realizing.  
“No, no…” he breathed out again, suddenly he felt like the walls were closing in. He began to breathe harder sucking it all the oxygen that he had within the jar.  
“No!” He screamed again.   
“Will!” He screamed on instinct hoping that the blonde doctor would come and rescue him.  
“Jason!” He called out. Really he didn't care who came he just wanted someone to help him.  
“Hazel! Frank! Annabeth! Piper!” He tried Reina–Reyna, please help me.” He sobbed.  
"Calypso?" He asked into the jar.  
"Mitchell! Austin! Kayla! Lou! Cecil!” It went on and on, he screamed for someone, repeating only the names that he knew best in the end,   
“Will! Hazel! Jason! Reyn! Please, help me!” He whispered "Jason? " Before collapsing into a heap on the floor of the jar, his voice now hoarse. He pulled his knees into was just letting soft sobs out. when he was done he looked up and whispered   
"Bianca?”   
A few tears escaped before he leaned his head back, giving up. Then a thought popped into his head, who was the one that always saved him? Who had freed him from this jar in the first place?   
“Percy.” He said under his breath.  
“Percy?” He called out hoarsely.  
“Percy!” He finally screamed. He stared out the glass, in hope of seeing the brunette. He sighed and closed his eyes in exhaustion, leaning his forehead on the cool glass.

Tap, Tap, Tap

The light noise, made Nico jump and open his eyes. Percy stood squatting in front of the glass, staring at him.  
“Percy!” He yelled in surprise.  
“Nico.” He said. Except-it didn't sound like Percy. It was sounded like it was in pain, Nico could tell something was off, he didn't question it though and continued,  
“Percy, you've got to help me!” He shouted at the son of Poseidon.  
“Hmm, you don't recognize my voice Ghost king?” The voice sounded like it had been screaming for the past 12 hours. Nico's eyes widened in realization,  
“Akhlys?” He breathed out.  
“Yes, young demigod.” Akhlys/Percy nodded.  
“Are gonna help me? Why do you look like Percy? What-” Nico began.  
“I am here to warn you. Someone has ordered something after you and your friends.”   
“Wha-” Nico asked, getting cut off once again.   
“Shut it! I usually would never help out a mortal, but Hades is the ruler of the underworld. And since you are his son he sent me to tell you a warning, and that someone is after you.  
“What? My father? I-am I asleep?” He asked. The goddess deadpanned, Nico would have laughed at how Percy looked with a scowl, if it weren't for the goddess inside the boy.  
“I'll take that as a yes then.” He muttered.  
“Anyway, who is coming after us? And what or who are they sending? And when?”   
“I don't know, I was not told who.” She said.  
“What?”   
“Just be ready.” She snapped.  
“Uh…okay. Can I wake up now, or…” he asked, still on his knees and hands pressed up against the glass of the jar.  
“I will try to wake you up, you may end up in a different dream though. The ‘ones’ who are after you may be able to control your dream too.”   
Nico looked down at ‘Percy’s’ feet, mumbling “Freaking gods.” He looked back at ‘Percy’ before saying,  
“And who are the ‘ones’?” Nico asked, eyebrows raised.  
“I said I DON'T KNOW!” She/he snapped. Nico almost fell over, seeing ‘Percy’ with such a scowl.  
“Uh, sorry.” He mumbled. The goddess glared at him before they're fingers. Then-as cleshay as it sounds-everything turned black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks.


	11. Sour candy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wakes up to find that everyone is completely crazy and acting super weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this and then Percy got autocorrected to Sexy, it just made me burst out luaghing.  
> Also this one is a bit longer then the last two chapters.

Nico opened his eyes. He was back, he was back inside of the car, next to his blonde boyfriend. "Thank the Gods! "He cheered. The others turned to him, startled.  
"What, Nico!” Leo yelled.  
“What's wrong?” Will asked.  
“I just-I had a dream! I had a dream about-Tartarus.” This really got the others attention, Percy and Annabeth especially. “What do you mean, Nico? "Percy asked. "I–I...Oh yeah! There's something after us! I got a warning from Akhlys, she said that we should be watching out for something!” Nico explained.  
“Um, what? That doesn't make any sense.” Will said. Nico shook his head, “I know it sounds a bit crazy, but we need to be extra cautious.”  
The others exchanged looks before shrugging, “Okay. It's still stupid, but whatever.” Will muttered. Nico looked at him confused, why was Will being so rude?  
“We’re gonna stop for gas.” Jason announced from the front seat. Nico looked out the window, “Jason? We are in the middle of the woods, there aren't any gas stations for miles probably.” Jason stared back at him through the rear view mirror, it was kinda creepy. Nico swore Jason had fangs for a second.  
“No. There is one right there.” He said, and pointed out the window. Nico definitely had seen where he was pointing earlier, and there was no gas station earlier. Now, there was one.  
“What the-? Jason, I did not see that earlier, and wait-Wasn't Reyna driving?” Nico asked, now completely confused.  
“They switched earlier,” Will suddenly said, “Yeah, and uh you should get your eyes checked out.”  
Nico raised an eyebrow, “You checked them a month ago. Are you saying you did a bad job?” He smirked, waiting for his boyfriend’s blush. It never came,  
“I guess Wi-I mean I did.” He stuttered before turning towards the window. Nico looked at him with wide eyes before turning to Leo.  
“Hey!” He whispered.  
“Hmm?” The boy muttered.  
“What's up with Will?” Nico asked.  
“I don't know, he's your romantic partner. You can figure it out on your own, Nico di Angelo.” He said in very unLeo like way.  
“Is this about what you said at the motel? Look, I guess I forgive you. Okay?” Nico waited for the Latino to answer with a side smile.  
“Oh? I mean, yes! That is what this is about!” Leo said.  
“Oh, good! Also, why are you talking like that? You sound like my dad or something.” Nico asked.  
“I uh, was doing an impression!” Leo stammered.  
“Oh, cool. Of who?”  
“Umm...you…”  
Nico looked at him confused for a moment before turning away. ‘What is up with everyone today?” He muttered to himself.  
The car pulled into the parking lot of the gas station and Jason got out of the car. Piper hopped out as well, along with Percy.  
“Gonna get some snacks, want anything?” Percy asked.  
“Can you get me a bag of gummy worms?” Annabeth asked.  
“Coke?” Nico asked from the back.  
“Can you get me some candy?” Hazel asked.  
“I don't care what, just something sour.” She went on. Nico raised an eyebrow at his sister, “What? You hate sour candy.”  
Hazel froze for a minute and seemed to grow pale, “I-no! I've started to like them actually! Pepper gave me down that I like.” She pointed to… Piper?  
“Um… are you talking about Piper?” Nico asked.  
“Oh! Yes! Her!” Hazel nodded.  
“Are you feeling okay, Hazy?” He asked sitting forward and grabbing her hand. She seemed to flinch at the touch.  
“She's fine.” Calypso said, shrugging it off.  
“I don't know. I'd feel better if Will checked you out.” Nico protested. Will nodded,  
“Uh okay.” He said, his hands shook for some reason as he grabbed Hazel’s shoulder and then shut his eyes.  
“She's fine,” he finally said after opening his eyes once again, “She's just tired from what I got.” Nico nodded, grateful for his boyfriend being a doctor.  
“Thanks, Sunshine.” He said and leaned back into his seat. Will nodded and leaned back as well. By the time that Jason, Piper, and Percy had returned, Nico was creeped out by almost everyone in the car.  
Reyna, Annabeth, and Calypso wouldn't stop staring at him. He was pretty sure he caught Hazel licking her lips and staring at him hungrily. Will almost jumped out the window when Nico put his hand on his. Frank was staring at the roof of the car-no, literally not blinking, just staring at the ceiling. And Leo kept glancing at him, like he was gonna explode or something at any second. And Nico was still weirded out by his earlier discussion with the son of Hephaestus.  
Jason passed the snacks back before pulling the gas pump out of the car and placing it back. He was about to get into the car when a roar was let out by something..  
“What was that?” Percy asked. Nico grabbed his sword from his backpack and jumped over the front seats to get out of the car. Just as he had climbed out, a pack of hell hounds had somehow surround them all. The others jumped out and began to attack. A large one looked Nico directly in the eye as it charged him, he raised his sword, and sidestepped the beast. He was able to cut it from its neck to its lower back. Another one jumped on him from behind and dug it’s claws into his back.  
“Aghgh!” He screamed as he shoved his sword behind his sword and skewered the hound. It was disgusting having its remains land all over him-but Nico didn't care and continued to fight. He turned to check to see how the others were doing, and saw that everyone was doing actually okay. Will had been chased onto the roof of the car with Leo. And Leo had started shooting balls of fire at the hellhound’s faces. Percy and Piper were back to back as they fought off three hounds at once. Frank was shooting the monsters with his bow, while Hazel shot pieces of precious metal from deep below the earth into the hellhounds. Annabeth was working her way through the beasts near Jason, he was fighting one intensely. Just as the son of Zeus had finished the beast, another one pounced on him, Nico let out out a yell, “Jason!”  
The blonde was torn to shreds right in front of Nico. ‘No, please’ Nico thought as he ran to the boy. The beasts had all vanished once Jason had died. The others came over, as Nico's head dropped onto the blonde’s chest, his entire body shaking with sobs. He let out screams of sadness as a hellhound appeared out of nowhere and dragged the bloody body away. For some reason Nico felt like someone was holding him back, he could only scream as the monster took his friend away. His best friend was being taken from him. His older brother was being dragged away and he could only watch, and let out screams and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around, this is not nearly over with yet. Jason is not dead, don't worry.


	12. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end. That's all I'm gonna say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This is then end, check my profile to see the other things I've written.

Nico's eyes snapped open with a scream. He sobbed as he remembered what had happens to Jason.  
"Nico?" Someone asked next to him. He looks over to see Will.  
"Will!" He yelled and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
"Nico? What's happened? You were screaming in your sleep.  
"Sleep?" He asked.  
"Nico, we were so worried!" Someone said from the seat in front of them. Everyone was turned around and staring at him. He saw Jason.  
Then it hit him, he had been in a dream.  
"I had a nightmare. It was so...I love you guys. Please remember that. Even if I'm acting like a total di-" he noticed the glare Will sent him.  
"-Jerk, just know I really do care about you guys." He finished.  
"I love you too, Neek!" Leo sang, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Nico shrugged it off, "Except you."  
Leo pouted.  
"Tell is about your dream." Reyna commanded.

Nico had just finished telling them about how he had witnessed Jason dying. Everyone had sent him looks of sympathy, Will and Leo had held his hand(Nico had shoved Leo away), and Will had brought him into a hug.  
"Why didn't Shen go in my body? I feel violated!" Percy whined.  
"Seriously? That's what you say after all of that?" Annabeth scowled.  
"I guess she just wanted to make me suffer." Nico mumbled, so only Leo and Will could hear it.  
"Hey, guys?" Frank called, looking for out a window.  
"Yeah?" Hazel asked.  
"Why is there a man looking at us? I thought we protected by the mist, oh no! He's coming over!"  
The others looked out the window.  
Hazel, Will, Percy, and Nico recognized him.  
Will opend the window, "Hi, Mr.-I mean, Lord Hades. Er-Nico's dad-I'll just stop talking now..."  
Will stopped when the god sent him a glare.  
"Nico," He began, "I deeply apologize for your dreams. Alkyls will be punished for meddling with your subconscious."  
"What? You mean she was screwing with me? Why?" Nico asked.  
"I don't know. She hates you? Probably that. Also nothing will ne comin after you. Or your friends, you however." Hades pointed at Will, "Watch your back kid."  
Will gulped, but nodded.  
"Good. Now goodbye." The god said before disappearing into the shadows.  
"You're dad's scary." Will said.

It wasn't time to leave camp Jupiter. I thought had been fun of course. But Nico was very upset that Hazel, Reyna, and Frank had to stay. They were now on their wa back to Camp Half Blood. Will had somehow smuggled a bunny in his back pack without anyone noticing, until everyone (except Leo) made him return it to the woods. Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso sat in the very back of the car talking and eating licorice. Percy was taking up an entire row of seats to lie down on. Leo was tinkering with a a broken watch next to Will (Who wasn't aril pouting about the bunny) right behind Jason and Nico. Jason was driving while Nico stared out the window.  
"You okay?" The blonde asked him.  
"Yeah. Just gonna miss Reyna and Hazel and Frank." He shrugged.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna miss them too, but we'll see them in October. It's only like two months away now."  
Nico nodddd, "Its still a while though."  
Jason frowned.  
Then a smile came onto his face.  
"Hey, I know how to cheer up everyone!"  
"Yeah, how?" Will asked grumpily.  
"Some tunes!" Jason smirked. And turned on his Spotify.  
"Yep, this one will make you guys feel like dancing." 

It only took the first line for Nico and Jason to start singing together. The others groaned, then smiled when they realized how much fun the Ghost king was having.

Do you feel the same when I'm away from you?  
Do you know the line that I'd walk for you?  
We could turn around or we could give it up  
But we'll take what comes, take what comes

Oh, the storm is raging against us now  
If you're afraid of falling then don't look down  
But we took the step, oh, we took the leap  
And we'll take what comes, take what comes

Feel the wind in your hair  
Feel the rush way up here

We're walking the wire, love  
We're walking the wire, love  
We couldn't be higher, up  
We're walking the wire, wire, wire

There's nights we had to just walk away  
And there's tears we cry but those tears will fade  
It's a price you pay when it comes to love  
And we'll take what comes, take what comes

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is walking the wire by: Imagine Dragons. 
> 
> And that's the end. I kinda ran out of inspiration, but I think the ending was okay. It could have been a lot better, but I think that This is the end of Demigods on a road trip.

**Author's Note:**

> I may post the next chapters if people actully like it, so if you want me to continue just say it.
> 
>  


End file.
